


[podfic] thawing's a slow thing

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Kingdom Game (COUNTER/Weight), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season: COUNTER/Weight, navel-gazing in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: It's a habit she's picked up somewhere in between becoming an agent of the Rapid Evening and having to tiptoe her way around the Candidate of Righteousness.
Relationships: Natalya Greaves/Tea Kenridge
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] thawing's a slow thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thawing's a slow thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386424) by [windingwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windingwoods/pseuds/windingwoods). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aaj8idev3ol37y9/thawing%27s%20a%20slow%20thing.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 3:11
> 
> size: 2.3MB


End file.
